


Ashen ruins and Ashen hair

by stressful_pizza



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Dark Brotherhood Questline, F/M, Solstheim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 04:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressful_pizza/pseuds/stressful_pizza
Summary: Bit of cutesy fluffTo begin with anyway....Reunited souls





	1. Last snowfall

ASHEN RUINS AND ASHEN HAIR

The Isle of Solstheim had always been a favourite place of the Dragonborn. She’d found solstice and peace there when she’d went exploring before. She’d helped Captain Veleth to defeat the ash spawn that had been plaguing their lands for a long time and a result was rewarded with her own home away from home in Raven Rock. 

She’d been assigned a job the following morning, she was to rendezvous with a trade contact at an outpost not far from the coast. She wasn’t given any details of what she was trading or who she was meeting with, in this shady business it was important to keep details private and away from things like families or people who’d recognise you. She’d never been recognised or caught before, that was one of the many perks of working with the Dark Brotherhood. They’d always bail you out no matter how much trouble you found yourself in. 

She set off shortly after dawn with only the faint light of the rising sun over the horizon. She climbed onto Shadowmere and they set off at a steady pace, galloping through the brisk frost and snowfall, leaving behind only a trail of hoof prints in their wake. She arrived just after noon to the quiet trading outpost. It was deserted. No sign of life anywhere. Only empty wine bottles lay scattered on the wooden floor and a few burned books. She kicked one to the corner of the room and sat down at the table.

She scanned her surroundings, waiting for her mysterious contact to appear from nowhere. She’d met all kinds of people from all walks of life in this job and did her best not to judge. She spotted a note, pinned to the farthest corner of the wall and held in place by a carved ebony arrow.   
“Meet me at midnight” stated the note  
She held the ebony arrow in her palm traced the grooves with her fingertip.   
There was no signature on the note so it must’ve been from her contact, she thought. She would have to be patient and wait until midnight. She was almost never off guard. Except for when she was at home with her family but even then she found herself in a heightened state of alert. A simple case of mistrust or a moment of laziness could be fatal. 

Before long, midnight had come and gone and her contact still hadn’t showed. She threw her iron dagger into the wall and sighed,  
“Timewaster”, she growled  
She stood up and turned her back, walking towards Shadowmere and the campfire when she felt a hand grip her shoulder. Before she could react she found herself with a hand holding her by the shoulder and a hand covering her mouth dragging her backwards and away from Shadowmere. She reached for her dagger and remembered she’d thrown it into the nearby wall. This was a set up, there was no contact, it was a set up to arrest her, imprison her and throw away the key.   
Not on my watch, she thought and bit down hard on her captor’s hand  
“YOW-CH!” they yelled and released their grip of her letting her drop to her knees in the snow. Before they got a chance to do anything else she spun round to face her captor and pulled her dagger from the wall. They wouldn’t make this mistake again, she smirked. 

Then it hit her. A pair of familiar eyes staring in her direction.   
“My dear, it’s me!” he cried  
She dropped her blade to the floor with a metallic clatter   
It was Veezara.

She felt her heart thump in her chest. He’d been missing since the Dark Brotherhood’s last mission and presumed dead. She’d believed she’d never see him alive again and yet here he was now in the flesh sat before her.   
“You’re….alive….” she mumbled  
“I was never dead, my dear. We were ambushed by the Thalmor on our last mission and kept prisoner at Fort Dunstad. We only managed to escape when one of the other prisoners managed to attack the guards and the rest of us left amongst the chaos”  
She couldn’t believe her eyes. He was really here. She felt she’d even forgotten to breathe she’d been so taken aback. She drew a breath sharply inward and collapsed onto him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into an embrace. She could smell his familiar scent around her and relaxed. She’d forgotten what I was like to he held by him and she’d missed it. She closed her eyes as she held him and in this moment it felt like it was only them in this world. 

Then their lips met and there was a brief silence. It was as if they’d never been apart.   
“Come with me” he said   
“I have place for us”.


	2. The crying wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually had motivation to finish this one :) kudos to me

The place he’d promised was a cabin of sorts hidden away in the woods and not far from the coastline. A friend of his named Hrodulf had agreed to let them stay there for a short while. Hrodulf was a Hunter by nature and rarely stayed in his home so he saw no reason not to share it with fellow hunters, adventurers or fisherman on their way across Solstheim. 

Veezara turned the key in the lock and there was a click. The door slowly opened back on itself to reveal the interior of the cabin. It was charming and pleasant in its own right; some of the décor had faded and the banners that were once on the wall had worn but it was perfect. Gaps in the ceiling boards allowed for little rays of moonlight to shine through the hallways and guide them on their way to the bedroom. The bedroom was spacious and tidy and the bed looked comfortable. A hearth was situated at the end of the room and the fire crackled nicely. 

They wouldn’t need the bed, he thought.  
The spot in front of the fireplace would be fine. The wolf skin and bear skin pelts made it feel more cosy and homely. It had been a while since he’d felt this way. 

“Sit with me” he said  
She sat down next to him on the pelt and made herself comfortable. She removed her wet leather boots and sat them next to the fire to dry out and stretched out. The fire cast a warm glow across his face and he had his eyes closed. He looked peaceful. She’d never really seen him looking so peaceful and she was sure he felt the same about her. It was hard to be like that around others. 

She placed her hand on top of his and his eyes opened. He turned to face her and smiled. She leaned in towards him slowly for a kiss and their lips met. She liked to tease him by biting his lip gently with each kiss and feel him smile. His hands rested on her face as he studied her. 

Their removal of clothes didn’t take long and soon she lay beside him, side to side with her arm across his chest. They were comfortable in each other’s company and they felt the utmost trust for one another. He gently drew his fingers across her thigh using only the tip of his claws and gave her goosebumps all over her body. 

“Lay on your side, my dear” he asked  
She turned away from him to face the bed and lay on her side as he’d asked. He grasped her leg and raised it only slightly. From here he was able to slowly slide his length inside her. Releasing a gentle moan from her and a sigh. He moved gradually and unhurriedly taking his time to enjoy her and feel her warmth around him. He was in no rush for it to be over and neither was she. He placed his hand around her neck and squeezed firmly while he thrust into her. He squeezed her neck just hard enough for it to feel pleasant and pleasurable. 

He increased his pace this time gripping her harder and digging his claws into her side. Her pale skin went a shade of red that made her skin look pained but he knew she didn’t mind. She loved to be in pain more so when he was inflicting it upon her. 

She could feel him nearing his climax. He started to twitch inside her and his pace slowed. She would have to move quickly if she wanted to give him what he wanted. Carefully she moved and repositioned herself to be in front of his cock. 

She stroked his length and squeezed lightly with each full stroke. He groaned in enjoyment and grinned in her direction. She put her mouth around his cock and attentively began to suck. She forced his cock to the back of her throat and he held her head in place tangling her hair around his fingers.   
She increased her pace, nearing him closer and closer to his orgasm with each movement. He winced and had tangled her hair around his fingers into his fist now gripping her harder.

She felt him quiver and then without warning he had released his hot cum into her mouth. She pulled back from him so he could see her now covered in his cum and entirely his. Her mouth fell open and he watched as his cum beaded over her lips and down onto her chin and jawline. She looked up at him with an innocent stare on her face. She was more beautiful than ever.


End file.
